Nobody puts baby in a corner
by Alien on Broadway
Summary: Sometimes people are backed in a corner, Alicia decides she isn't just Cate's friend anymore.


_Fandom_: Life unexpected

_Author_: Alien on Broadway

_Title_: Nobody puts baby in a corner

_Summary_: She wasn't just Cate's friend anymore.

Alice sighed, it was almost painful to watch these days. The show was suffering, and their jobs were on the line. Management were breathing down her neck to get the hosts to see reason. Before these last few weeks she had loved her job. Now though she liked it a lot less. She made her best friend read words that hurt her and her daughter. And now she was going to have to go in that room, and sit there while Trina explained what the consequences were of actions sixteen years in the past. Cate would sit there spitting fire and unleash her ire on everyone.

The most painful thing about this whole damn thing was the fact that Cate didn't notice that she wasn't the only one that was undergoing major life changes. Alice knew firsthand how Cate could leash out when she was caged and was highly impressed with Ryan for putting up with tearing down walls while Cate was simultaneously building them back up. But he had persevered and succeeded.

Now he was paying the price for it. When she said that the show was almost painful to watch these days, it was an understatement for this day. Base joining them on air was even worse than the constant questions that were fielded Ryan's way. Now for a caller to come up and say that she loved the chemistry that existed between his fiancé and the father of her child was just a slap in his face. She couldn't believe any of the long term listeners would do that. The look on Ryan's face belied the comments. Professional as he was he just went on with the show. And the only thing she could do for him was look out the window and give him the thumbs up signal for hang in there.

Commercial break finally came up and Ryan sped out of the booth. It was only a fraction of a second but it was enough. Alicia huffed, Cate might have been her best friend but she wasn't her only friend. She was engaged to be married and had no right to even doubt between consoling her fiancé or staying with Base to sit and chat. She might be emotionally repressed but no man would have to deal with this.

Two minutes later with twenty seconds to spare Cate walked back in, and just when Alicia was on the verge of believing Ryan had given up he walked back in as well looking possibly even more dejected as before. "Well hello Portland, we're back! And the phones haven't stopped ringing. Now we have Madison Dowd on the line. What can we do for you Madison?" "Well I was wondering, is Base going to be involved in your wedding?"

That is how the show went on for another hour, some question for him, some for Cate and believe it or not most for Base. And now Alicia was waving the ratings around. It was one of the highest ratings they had ever had. Thanks to an ex-lover of his future wife they had just run one of the best shows in their short history. Worst part was that tomorrow he would have to do it all over again. Sit there and pretend it didn't hurt, that he wasn't worried about his whole future flushing down the drain because of a boy man that thought all of this was innocent fun. Screwing with his future.

Cate already left claiming she had to go sort some things out with Fern regarding official papers to extend the judge's orders. Again without any consultation with him. Of course she had discussed this with Base, what did Ryan have to do with it?

"Hey, you okay?" Alicia trust a cup of coffee under his nose. At his questioning look she answered: "You look like you need it. Really no offence but the last week or so you look like crap". "It might have something to do with the fact that Base has pseudo moved in with us. The things that man might do tend to keep me up at night".

"How are you holding up with all of this?" Ryan stood up and walked to the snacks. Grabbing a muffin he tore it apart. He threw a piece in his mouth and chewed it thoughtfully. "It's weird, I spent years trying to get Cate to open up to me, to marry me for god's sake and just when I think that I have everything I ever wanted this happens. You are her best friend. Did something happen between her and Base after they found Lux?"

That was a loaded question and they both knew it. Alicia hadn't heard anything from Cate since Lux showed up. Not really, the odd comment here and there but nothing like the things that they usually told each other. She was also fairly certain that it wasn't just because Cate had been busy with the adjustments, she had her suspicions that it had more to do with a guilty conscience. Maybe righteous indignation for her friend was the best way to go. She could not and would not lie to Ryan.

"Why would you even say that?" Apparently it wasn't all that convincing considering Ryan was looking at her like she has sprung a second head. He scoffed: "Come on, as if it is that farfetched to draw that conclusion".

"Cate loves you and you know it. I've known her since college and she has had many flings but there is no-one that she ever let into her heart. You are the first. And whatever mistakes she may have made, or might be making you need to remember that". Ryan looked reasonably pacified by this. "Does management want Base to become a permanent co-host now?" He had seen management standing in the control room looking at the announcer turret with the callboard. The looks on their faces looked quite happy, and it was rare for management to look happy.

"Why would they?" "You've seen the ratings, you saw the look on their faces and you heard the listeners. All the questions were directed to Base or Cate and the ones that I got were few and far in between". "NO!" A look of pure honesty appeared on her face. We sorted the calls you get that, right? The higher ups aren't looking for world peace or romance without complications. They want drama. Sides a got a couple of callers that I wasn't allowed to patch through from Trina but that wanted to give you their support, and uhm well lets say advice if you get my drift."

Ryan looked relieved that at least his career was still in the clear if not his relationship with Cate. "Thank you Alicia". He tossed his coffee cup in the bin and put on his coat. At the door he paused and waved, "you're a good friend to have". With that parting note he walked out.


End file.
